The present invention relates to an electrostatographic copier or duplicator in which the drum or belt, the transfer roller and the copy sheet supply mechanism are arranged to cooperate for more ready movement of the copy sheets past the drum or belt. An electrostatographic duplicator means a machine arranged to produce multiple copies from a single original without repeating the full sequence of steps required to form an original image.